bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Khloros Darkwatcher
Lord Khloros Darkwatcher is the lord of Ironwood Keep and the Barony of Ironwood. Known for his extreme sympathy to the Galuyn people, he is the husband of Clarisa Thornwind of the Thornwind clan. His son, Ethin, is named for the former Greatbinder of the Thornwinds, Clarisa's former mentor. History: Khloros was the born to a watch captain just before the third war. He grew up in a loving home enjoying the amenities of lesser nobles. Khloros had always been fond of his fathers duties and took great pride in his works, and would often, to the displeasure of his parents, follow his father to his watch. As he grew, still young, he was taught how to hold a blade, learning quickly. Around the middle of the third war, Khloros fled from him home, a reason to this day he tells few, stealing a small fishing boat he fled from his home land with no plan or sense of direction. As the seas carried him, he was tossed and washed ashore, found by a traveling group of dwafs, fleeing to iron forge. They took him in, still not even of age, he roamed along the caverns and caves of the mighty dwarf city. Taking a quick learning toward the craft of engineering. His adopted parents took well to give him what they could. Still yearning to follow his fathers foot steps, he trained daily in his free time with the Dwarfs, or the Stormwind soldiers that would travel between the two cities. When he came of age, Khloros once more left his home, this time with his foster parents blessing. During the time following the third war, and the campaign in the outland, khloros worked as a sell sword for various nobles, and merchants. All the while training and sharpening his skills. After the completion of the Outland campaign, Khloros enlisted with in the Alliance forces. He quickly ascended the enlisted ranks, and became a Sargent, and a Siege Engineer, working closely with the machines of war. His skills and efforts did not go unnoticed, once the campaign for northrend broke out, Khloros was one of the first engineers to be stationed aboard the Skybreaker as a master of arms. Manning and maintaining cannons and components aboard the ship his tour of duty lasted up until and including the siege of ice crow citadel. Providing the fire support and shooting the undead forces from the sky, he assisted a brave group of heros who delivered the final blow. After the Northrend campaign and the great sundering, khloros was discharged from the military and quickly head back to his homeland. Although he had ran away from his home, he still cared for his parents. Heading into the ruined city he was distraught from the destruction that was left in Deathwings wake. He found his home in ruins, but could neither find his parents or the bodies. During his exploration, he was attacked by one of the wolf men, later to be known as the worgen. He fought the beast but was badly inured and bit, the curse slowly taking him over. For three nights he wondered the woods, trying to stave off the curse, and not fall to his wounds. In what he describes as "A walking bush man," descended upon him and protected him, preventing the curse from taking him over. When he woke he was in his new form, unsure of how to act, or how others would view him. To his surprise, very well. With the strength and speed he obtained, he saw this curse more as as gift and pursued the more lucrative carrier of being a sell sword once more. His profession lead him all across the world, slowly gathering a band of misfits and other mercenaries which would eventually become known as the Black Watch Brigade. After some year, he landed in his home once more, this time under the banner of a group known as the blade. The pay was well, and his contractor a Lerren Darkoak, was happy to hire him. Over time, he grew fond of the blades and saw them as a true hope for reclaiming his home. He was given the position of Iron Guard captain under Lord Darkoak, which we acted as his personal guard. As his time in the blades went on, Khloros was given charge to watch over Ironwood Keep, and house the Iron Guard. After the rebellion in the Reach, Khloros was given barony over the lands of Ironwood, and give his house title. Through out the struggles of the reach, and those faced by the blades, Khloros became rather sympathetic to the local natives known then as the wickers. Always willing to aid them, even if against the favor of the church. One such event was with the Thornwind clan, where his quick thinking prevented a civil war among the clans. As a reward Khloros was gifted a rune blade known as Fallow, which he carries to this day. As time went on, Khloros became fond of the Thronwinds future clan leader Clarisa, whom he married and act as the protector of her people. In recent years, the blade had dealt with the looming threat that is was the Wicker king. Taking part the the great battle, he aided the blades in defending their land, and slaying the king. As a reward, he has ascended to Coimeádaí of Kolsir the bear. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:House of Darkwatcher